Malheurs aux vaincus
by Kamatari-chan
Summary: Des meurtres étranges, des indices cachés, des poupées de pailles? Serait-ce... Beyond Birthday? Et qui L choisit-il pour lui venir en aide? BXNaomi


Bonjour bonjour ! Bon, j'en connais trois qui vont me tuer si elles apprennent que je commence une nouvelle fic… Oui, oui, c'est de vous que je parle, Kalas, Sword et Mél. :D (je vous aime, au passage \o/)

Mais bon, cette fois je tiens à être claire : J'ai la mauvaise manie de commencer des fics et de pas les finir… Mais bon, cette fois on va essayer de faire un effort. Déjà, en faisant des chapitres longs, je sais que c'est chiant de lire des chaps trop court. Et je vais essayer d'écrire un peu tous les jours, ça ne peut que me faire du bien.  
De toute façon, j'ai à peu près toute l'histoire dans ma tête. Et à priori, elle ne devrait pas être trop longue si je fais des chaps assez grands. Non non, ne commencez pas à vous dire que je suis organisée, parce que c'est pas du tout le cas… *siffle*

Bon, venons-en à l'histoire. Donc, ça se passe après l'affaire Kira. Oui, je sais, Naomi Misora et Beyond Birthday sont morts à cette époque, mais on va dire que j'ai un peu modifié l'histoire. Je vous laisse découvrir ça par vous-même.

Quelques petits détails à savoir : Je n'ai pas lu le dernier chapitre de Another Note, dont j'attend toujours la traduction de dark_yangel :p Donc j'ignore totalement ce qui se passe après l'arrestation de B par Misora. Ensuite, je n'ai vu de l'anime (rien du manga malheureusement…) que jusqu'à la mort de L. Donc je ne connais pas vraiment les persos de Mello, Near, Matt et tous les nouveaux qui apparaissent en même temps qu'eux. De toute manière, ils ne seront peut-être que mentionnés dans cette histoire, sauf Near. Donc si il est OOC, je m'en excuse.

Petit détail: Je ne posterais pas la suite de cette fic tout de suite car au fur et à mesure que j'avance, j'aurais peut-être besoin de modifier certains chapitres. Mais si vous êtes de gros impatients, la suite se trouve sur mon site In Our Mind dont le lien se trouve dans mon profil. :)

Voila, je pense n'avoir rien oublié. Ah oui ! Death Note et Another Note ainsi que leurs personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.  
Bien, passons à l'histoire. Bonne lecture !

**Prise de contact**

_**Los Angeles, Mai 2010**_

4 mois.

Cela faisait maintenant 4 mois que Kira, le mystérieux jugeur de criminels, considéré comme un Dieu par ses fans, avait disparu. Comme ça, soudainement, sans raison apparente.

Les médias en parlaient encore, évidemment, espérant bêtement son retour, imaginant des théories farfelues sur sa soudaine absence, profitant toujours autant du nom de Kira pour faire grimper l'audience. Et les téléspectateurs, qu'ils soient du côté de leur Dieu ou qu'ils le haïssent, étaient tous suffisamment stupides pour continuer à croire ce que leurs écrans de télévisions ou d'ordinateurs pouvaient bien leurs raconter.

Bien entendu, les humains ne sont pas tous comme ça. Ils y a aussi ceux qui préfèrent croire au retour de Kira en silence, gardant leurs petites idées bien cachées au fond de leurs esprits. Et ils y a aussi ceux qui s'en foutent royalement.

C'était surement le cas de Naomi Misora en cet instant même. Elle aurait pu (ou peut-être, dû) continuer à haïr cet être de tout sous cœur, toute son âme. Mais non. 7 ans après la mort de Raye Penbar, son fiancé à l'époque, tué sans le moindre doute par ce fameux Kira, elle ne faisait que se foutre totalement de ce qui pouvait bien être dit au sujet du jugeur de criminels.

7 ans c'était bien long, après tout. Et comme on dit, le temps guéri toutes les blessures, non ? Non. L'ex agent du FBI avait beau avoir l'air d'aller bien, d'avoir reprit le court de sa vie et d'avoir laissé les choses du passé derrière elle, au fond, la douleur, le chagrin, le regret n'avaient fait que se transformer en misère au plus profond de son être. Mais ceci restait invisible pour les autres.

Les autres… Mais quels autres, après tout ? Lui restait-il quelqu'un dans cette vie faite de malheurs ?

Regardons de plus près.

Après la mort de Raye Penbar, Misora enquêta elle-même sur Kira, voulant à tout prix venger son fiancé. Chose tout à fait normale. Mais quand une femme perd l'amour de sa vie avant même d'avoir pu prononcer le « Oui » devant un hôtel, dans une longue robe blanche de mariée, plongeant ses yeux remplis d'une joie indescriptible dans celui de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, seul le désespoir l'attendait. Surtout sachant que cette femme-là, fan des vestes en cuir, ne supportait pas les robes !

Oui, le désespoir. L'envie de se jeter d'un pont, de se pendre dans sa propre chambre, de se taillader les veines dans sa baignoire… Tout ça était bien plus attirant que mener une quelconque enquête. Et même si elle avait trouvé certaines choses dont elle voulait mettre L, le plus grand détective du monde, au courant, le désespoir l'avait tout simplement fait abandonner. Oui, une femme forte, intelligente, brillante comme elle… était tout simplement brisée.

L'enterrement de Raye Penbar, dans sa ville natale à Los Angeles n'avait pas arrangé les choses. Au moins Naomi avait-elle eu le soutien de ses ex futurs beaux-parents… Ils lui avaient demandé de vivre quelques temps avec eux, histoire de se soutenir les uns les autres dans cette dure épreuve. Ça dura quelques mois mais la jeune japonaise, ne supportant plus cette ambiance déprimante qui ne faisait finalement que la pousser un peu plus au suicide, décida de les quitter.

Elle resta néanmoins à Los Angeles, ne voulant plus remettre les pieds au Japon, la douleur étant bien trop récente.

Cherchant quelque part à aller de l'avant, sans pour autant réussir à oublier cette perte si précieuse, elle décida d'enseigner le japonais aux gens intéressés. La jeune femme suivit d'abord des cours pour devenir professeur puis quelques années après, commença à donner des cours par correspondance.

Naomi Misora aurait pu retourner au FBI, elle y avait pensé. Mais elle désirait oublier tout ça, tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler son fiancé décédé. Elle avait donc laissé tomber cette idée, choisissant un métier simple, qui lui permettait de passer un maximum de temps chez elle, sans sortir sans une bonne raison.

Oui, elle qui était à l'époque très active, la jeune japonaise aurait pu maintenant être considérée comme une hikikomori, bien que cela ne lui plaisait guère. Et puis, Misora avait tout de même des contacts avec les gens de l' « extérieur », à commencer par ses élèves/clients. Non, malgré qu'elle ne sorte plus beaucoup de chez elle, elle continuait à se considérer comme une personne active, loin d'être comparable à ces jeunes étudiants japonais qui passaient leur temps enfermés dans leurs petites chambres sombres.

C'est comme ça qu'elle menait sa vie aujourd'hui, dans un petit appartement, situé dans une rue tranquille de Pasadena, à Los Angeles.

Pasadena…

Finalement, tout lui rappelait Raye…

Ce fut à Pasadena, bien des années plus tôt, environ huit, que l'agent du FBI, Naomi Misora, alors en inactivité, procéda à l'arrestation Beyond Birthday, accusé de meurtre en série. Une dure affaire qu'elle mena sous les directives de L lui-même. L… Le même détective qui s'était occupé de l'affaire Kira, le même Kira qui avait tué son fiancé…

Finalement, peu importe dans quelle partie du monde elle se trouvait, sa misère et son désespoir la suivraient partout.

Malgré que l'affaire Kira ne l'intéresse plus, Misora se demandait tout de même si L était le responsable de sa soudaine disparition. Après tout, Kira était un adversaire dangereux qui n'aurait pas hésité à tuer le détective pour arriver à ses fins. Et c'est ce que la japonaise craignait, elle admirait, voir appréciait L même si elle ne le connaissait pas personnellement. Et le voir mourir à cause de la même personne qui avait tué son fiancé, ça n'aurait fait qu'empirer sa chute libre vers le néant.

D'ailleurs, en pensant à L, au fait que Naomi l'appréciait d'une certaine manière, elle repensa à Beyond Birthday. Ce criminel, obsédé par le détective au point de prendre son apparence et ses manies, est-ce que la jeune femme aurait pu l'apprécier de la même manière ? En fait, Misora devait bien se l'avouer, au long des quelques instants qu'elle avait passé en compagnie de ce Lue Luxaky, elle avait finit par l'apprécier d'une certaine manière. Pas comme elle apprécierait une personne normale, évidemment (Beyond était tout sauf normal), mais comme un collègue, comme quelqu'un avec qui on aime travailler. Oui, elle s'était, tout au long de l'enquête, habituée à ses étranges manières et les avait finalement adoptées au point de les aimer.

Toutes ces pensées lui rappelèrent que le coupable de l'affaire BB des meurtres en série de Los Angeles, Beyond Birthday, avait été retrouvé mort d'une crise cardiaque dans sa cellule, en début d'année 2004, 6 ans plus tôt. Naomi avait lu l'annonce par hasard dans un journal, une petite annonce remplie de noms de criminels tués sans doute par Kira, sans photo ni rien.

Qu'avait-elle ressentit à ce moment-là ? Qu'aurait-elle dû ressentir ? De la tristesse ? Non, pas pour un affreux criminel psychopathe, jamais, même si elle l'avait côtoyé et finalement quelques peu apprécié. Juste une sorte de peine. Oui, voila, de la peine. L'ex agent du FBI s'était même surprise à imaginer ce qui se serait passé si ce fameux Lue Luxaky était vraiment un détective (désintéressé, comme il le disait) et que le criminel était quelqu'un d'autre. Se seraient-ils revus ? Aurait-il gardé contact ? Que des pensées stupides, selon Misora.

09 Mai 2010. Énième soupir de la journée.

La jeune femme avait prit un jour de congé aujourd'hui, ne faisant rien d'autre qu'un peu de ménage dans son appartement. Malheureusement, s'occupée de cette manière la forçait à réfléchir et réfléchir ne faisait que la déprimer. Les jours de congés étaient donc loin d'être bon pour son moral. Elle avait donc essayé de faire d'autres choses comme lire un bon livre, faire la cuisine, beaucoup de cuisine, plus particulièrement des desserts. Mais une fois les ingrédients écoulés, il fallait sortir en acheter, or elle n'en avait tout simplement pas envie.

Misora jeta un œil à l'horloge murale : 21h13. Finalement, la journée était passée. Et la tristesse avait bien réussi à l'envahir. Pour preuve, la jeune femme ne dîna pas ce soir-là, préférant s'allonger sur son lit, essayant de garder ses larmes bien au fond de son âme. Après tout ce temps, 7 ans, elle s'interdisait de pleurer encore.

Elle se leva finalement, se disant qu'un bon bain moussant lui ferait le plus grand bien. Bien qu'elle ai déjà prit une douche le matin même, ça lui permettrait en plus de se relaxer, de passer le temps jusqu'à l'heure de dormir. Donc elle prit son temps, une petite heure et demie dans cette délicieuse eau chaude, chassant ses idées noires.

Sortant finalement et retournant dans sa chambre (en peignoir), Naomi ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'écran de son ordinateur. Qu'il soit allumé n'était en rien étonnant, il l'avait été toute la journée, au cas où la jeune femme ressente le besoin soudain d'écrire des mails à des proches, pour donner de ses nouvelles ou jouer une bonne partie de solitaire pour se distraire ou tout autre chose qu'un PC pourrait nous permettre de faire. Ce qui surprit immédiatement Misora quand elle se retourna vers la machine, ce fut l'écran blanc et le fameux « L » noir, trônant au milieu dans une élégante police d'écriture.

L.

Le plus grand détective du monde, voulait prendre contact avec Naomi Misora, pour la deuxième fois.

Quelques secondes de surprise lisible sur son visage, puis la jeune japonaise se précipita devant son ordinateur, enfilant son casque muni d'un micro sur sa tête, puis s'arrête net. Que dire ? Si il s'agissait bien de L, que pouvait-elle bien lui dire ?

Elle soupira une fois de plus, oubliant à cet instant le micro présent devant sa bouche. Apparemment, ce soupir n'échappa pas à la personne de l'autre côté, qui s'empressa de prendre la parole.

- Mademoiselle Naomi Misora. Je suis L.

Une voix de synthèse. Le souvenir de sa première prise de contact avec le détective passa rapidement dans la tête de l'ex agent du FBI à cet instant. Elle sourit brièvement, elle n'avait même pas besoin de preuves, c'était bel et bien L. Ce dernier continua :

- Je m'excuse de vous contacter aussi soudainement, Mlle Misora. Je vais être bref : j'ai besoin de votre aide.

Naomi se redressa sur sa chaise et remit son casque correctement. Elle s'était quelques peu emballée dû à cette surprise totalement inattendue. Reprenant son sérieux, elle répondit finalement.

- Je suis flattée, vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais cru que vous me redemanderiez de l'aide après tout ce temps. Mais malheureusement, je me dois de refuser.

- Pourquoi donc, Mlle Misora ?

Nouveau soupir, de tristesse cette fois. L devait pourtant être au courant de la situation actuelle de la jeune femme. En tout cas, il savait que son fiancé était décédé et que Naomi avait définitivement laissé tomber le FBI.

À la vu du silence lourd qui s'était installé, L reprit la parole, évitant ainsi à la jeune femme de devoir donner une réponse qui aurait pu d'avantage baisser son moral.

- En réalité, il n'y a que vous qui pouvez m'aider dans cette affaire, Mlle Misora. Je pourrais évidemment demander de l'aide à d'autres personnes, comme les enquêteurs de l'affaire Kira… Mais vous avez déjà été impliquée en quelques sortes, donc c'est à vous que je fais appel.

- Hein ?

Ce mot traversa inconsciemment les lèvres de Naomi. Déjà impliquée ? Quand ? Comment ? Elle ne s'était impliquée dans aucune affaire depuis maintenant 7 ans, c'était impossible.

Malgré qu'il espérait une question un peu mieux formulée qu'un simple « hein ? », L répondit quasi immédiatement.

- Vous êtes celle qui a résolu l'affaire BB des meurtres en série de Los Angeles, Mlle Misora, qui plus est, vous êtes celle qui a procédé à l'arrestation du responsable de ces meurtres…

- … Beyond Birthday…

- Exactement.

Un silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. Au premier instant, Misora se demanda pourquoi L avait hésité à dire le nom du criminel. Puis ses pensées se concentrèrent sur quelque chose de plus logique, plus étrange.

- Je ne comprends pas, L… Expliquez-vous. Pourquoi le nom de cet homme ressurgit-il alors qu'il est mort depuis des années ?

- Ah… - L marqua une pause – Vous êtes donc au courant de sa… mort…

Misora ne s'attendait pas à une telle réponse (si on pouvait appeler ça une réponse). Mais elle ne s'attendait surtout pas à entendre une telle hésitation dans la voix, bien que de synthèse, de L, au point de commencer à douter de l'identité de son interlocuteur. Gardant ses doutes pour elle, la japonaise reprit sur un ton de logique :

- Évidemment, sa mort a été annoncée dans un journal.

- Je vois.

Nouveau silence. Ça commençait à être lassant pour Naomi qui décida d'être directe.

- Donc ? Qu'a-t-il à voir là-dedans ? Certes, j'ai été impliquée dans l'affaire dont il était le coupable, mais il est mort à présent et…

- Beyond Birthday n'est pas mort, Mlle Naomi Misora. – Coupa rapidement L. Puis il continua tout aussi vite. – Qui plus est, il est accusé d'avoir commit des crimes récents, dont les détails n'ont pas été révélés au grand jour.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Misora qui provoqua le silence, le choc, la surprise, se lisant parfaitement sur son visage. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être en vie ? Pourquoi ? En liberté en plus.

- Je… Je ne comprends pas… - Articula-t-elle difficilement, l'étonnement présent dans sa voix.

- Des meurtres ont été commis récemment. À première vue, le coupable ne peut-être que Beyond Birthday. Les cadavres ont été retrouvés chacun dans leurs propres demeures, dans une pièce close plus précisément, dont la seule porte possède une serrure thumbturn et dont était accrochée face à cette même porte, une poupée de paille japonaise, connue sous le nom de Wara Ningyo. En plus de ça, les demeures des victimes ont été nettoyées, débarrassées de la moindre trace du tueur. Ces petits détails qui ne sont pas connus du grand public doivent vous rappeler des souvenirs, Mlle Misora.

Évidemment. C'était de cette manière que Beyond Birthday avait défié L, qu'il avait commit ses crimes. C'était donc bien lui ?

- Cependant… - L reprit sans attendre le moindre mot de la part de Misora. Cette dernière le trouva d'ailleurs bien bavard. – Cette affaire est bien plus compliquée qu'elle ne semble l'être. En effet, si tout porte à croire que c'est véritablement Beyond Birthday qui est le responsable de ces meurtres, ça ne peut tout simplement pas être lui.

- … Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Et bien, Mlle Misora, si Beyond Birthday est belle et bien vivant, il ne sera jamais remit en liberté. D'ailleurs, il est actuellement prisonnier dans un hôpital psychiatrique.

- Vous voulez dire que… qu'il n'est pas le tueur ? Que quelqu'un imite sa façon de faire ?

- Exactement. Et cette personne cherche à faire réapparaitre le nom de Beyond Birthday à la surface, ce qui ne doit absolument pas arriver. C'est pour cette raison que je fais appel à vous, Mlle Naomi Misora. Vous connaissez le visage de cet homme et à présent, vous savez qu'il n'est pas mort. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir qu'il est en vie.

Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans le discours de L. Et plus il parlait et plus les doutes de Naomi grandissait. Cet homme… ne pouvait pas être L. Ou alors, il craignait quelque chose à propos de cette affaire, au point de ne pas pouvoir agir lui-même, ou du moins pas tout seul. En tout cas, il n'était pas le même L sûr de lui qui lui avait demandé de l'aide des années plus tôt.

Misora voulait en avoir le cœur net. Et le seul moyen était d'accepter de coopérer. Mais le pouvait-elle ? Elle avait survécu à une dure épreuve et vivait misérablement aujourd'hui, plongée dans le désespoir. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre. Plus rien.

- J'accepte. – Ce mot sortit de sa bouche un peu trop rapidement mais surement, de sa bouche.

- Bien, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous, Mlle Misora. Vous recevrez demain des documents sur l'affaire. Après cela, veuillez vous débarrasser de votre ordinateur actuel.

Soupir intérieur. C'était le deuxième ordinateur qu'elle serait forcée à abandonner à cause de L. Mais cette fois, elle décida de ne pas se laisser faire.

- Mais j'en ai besoin pour mon travail…

- Votre travail ?

Apparemment, une fois de plus, L n'avait fait aucune recherche sur Naomi. Une bonne chose, la jeune femme avait en quelque sorte honte de ce qu'elle était devenue.

- Hum…. Non, ce n'est pas important, je me débrouillerais.

- Bien. – Il marqua une pause. – Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais que vous fassiez le plus rapidement possible… demain ça serait bien.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Eh bien, j'aimerais que vous alliez rendre visite à Beyond Birthday. Je vous indiquerais où il se trouve dans les documents que vous recevrez demain matin.

- P-Pourquoi faire ? – Misora avait presque crié cette phrase. Aller voir cet assassin ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je voudrais que vous lui parliez de cette affaire sans rien lui cacher. Je pense que vous comprendrez pourquoi sur place. Sur ce, Mlle Misora, je vais devoir vous laisser.

- Heu attendez… Comment puis-je vous contacter cette fois-ci ?

- Je me chargerais de vous contacter dans un premier temps, ne vous en faites pas pour ça. Au revoir, Mlle Naomi Misora.

Après ça, sans que la jeune femme puisse dire quoi que ce soit, l'écran blanc disparu, redevenant normal. Quelques minutes passèrent sans que Naomi ne bouge d'un cheveu, se repassant rapidement dans sa tête sa conversation avec L. Puis ses yeux s'égarèrent sur l'heure indiquée sur son ordinateur. 23h21. Elle se décida finalement à éteindre complètement sa machine et a aller se coucher, la tête pleine de doutes.


End file.
